Severus Snake
by mischeviousmuffin
Summary: AU A different veiwing of the Well known story of Severus Snape ... or should I say Snake


Eileen Snape nee Prince had always wanted a pet. She often longed to have a cute little kitten or maybe a small puppy and every birthday and Christmas she would fervently wish for a small companion. Her parents being the strict people they were had never allowed it. One day her husband had bought her a pet but it was not a cute cuddly fluff ball but a snake which he knew she had a phobia of. Nevertheless she bestowed upon him the name Severus.

Severus did not like living in a cage where Lady-Who-Shakes stared at him in resentment and that Big-and-Mean would often pick up a shake for fun. So one day he got out and slithered into the woods. Nearby the woods he found a small neighborhood. One of the houses had a big dog named Padfoot. Padfoot did not like snakes because the mean couple he lived with had two big mean ones named Bella and Tom that would often escape their cages and bite any animal unfortunate enough to cross their paths. Most of them would die because of the deadly venom that such sadistic snake possessed.

Because of the dog Severus took to avoiding this house and discovered a small garden. It wasn't a very well planted garden because the newlyweds had planted all the petunias in the shade where they couldn't grow well. Severus didn't care about the petunias though because he fell in love with a lovely fire lily. However this house was really close to the woods and a stag lived nearby who also fell in love with the Lily. The stag would use his prongs to throw Severus out of the Garden.

Despite this Severus continued to go in the Garden to be near the Lily. One day he caught a fat rat in the Garden that was eating some of the flowers. When he tried to chase the rat out large wolfdog named Moony attacked him. From then on Moony and Padfoot as well as the stag would guard the garden to make sure he couldn't get in.

So when Severus met Tom and Bella he told them all about the beautiful fire lily that he could not go to. Soon when Tom and Bella realized what the Lily meant to all the animals they decided to kill it. Severus warned the animals that Tom was looking for the Lily to kill it and not to tell him where the garden was. Moony and Padfoot were careful not to go to the Garden because the snakes might follow them there. The only people who still went to the garden were the stag and the fat rat.

One day the rat was caught by Tom and he made a deal to show them to the Lily if Tom would not eat him. Tom agreed and he bit the stag several times and then crushed the Lily. When Padfoot found out what the fat rat had done he chased him everywhere tearing up people's yards and knocking them over. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Black came and took Tom and Padfoot home and kept them locked up. The rat who got one of his finger bit off by Padfoot was adopted by the Weasley family and named Scabbers.

Severus came to the garden to mourn the Lily that he had fallen in love with he found that it had produced a seed that had fallen in near the petunias. He silently watched over the seed until it had grown up. Padfoot who managed to escape the house and Moony helped him watch over the seed of the Lily that meant so much to their pronged friend.

But Bella came to kill the seed of the Lily that Tom had tried to kill and bit Padfoot before Moony came and forced her to flee. Padfoot was found and sent to the place the humans take the sick animals to be "put down." Bella wandered into Weasley family's yard and threatened some of their children before Mrs. Weasley took out a shotgun and killed her.

Soon Tom escaped as well and breaking his promise ate Scabbers. He then took revenge for Bella's death by killing Moony. Severus fought to protect the Lily's seed but he was also killed. Tom went to the seed which had now grown to be as beautiful as the one before it and swallowed it whole. He went on his way knowing that he had revenge for all the nights that he had been caged. The next day he was found dead because in his arrogance he had forgotten that lilies are poisonous.


End file.
